Hurt
by judjolie
Summary: It's a Bosco Faith story


Somewhere in New York

**Bosco: So you really did it?**

**Faith: yes. It was kinda time I did it.**

**Bosco: Yeah, and what did Emily say**

**Faith: Well, you know...**

**Bosco: She didn't like it, did she?**

**Faith: no, not a bit. But she has get to know her grandmother one day. I can't leave Charly there alone, so**

**Bosco: And what does Fred say about all this.**

**Faith: well, it was kinda his idea, not one of his best, I must say,but euh you know: we'll be alone for a few days.**

**It will do us good.**

(Bosco nodds and smiles)

At the firedepartment

**Dk: man, I can't wait to get some action today**

**Jimmy: Tell me about it. It's been so quiet lately, it's like our shift last forever.**

**Walsh: hey hey. Don't jinx it.**

**Dk and Jimmy: Yeah yeah.**

Somewhere in the streets of New York. Yokas and Boscorelli get a call.

**Central: 55 david, call of domestic disturbances in appartment 7b on 5th and madison**

**Faith: 55 david responding to apartment 7b, 5th and madison**

**Bosco: There goes our quiet morning. **

Knock, knock on apartment 7b

**Faith: Police, open up**

**Woman: Yes, what's the problem officer**

**Faith: We got a call about domestic disturbances, could we come in please.**

**Woman: Domestic disturbances??**

**Bosco: ma'm**

**Woman: O, yes, I'm sorry, do come in.**

**Faith: Where is your husband, Ma'm**

**Woman: he isn't home yet, he works till 12.00**

**Bosco: you alone here?**

**Woman: Yes, you may look around**

**Faith: That won't be necessary, ma'm**

**Bosco: o man. Central,this is 55 david, false alarm**

**Central: Copy 55 david**

**Faith: We're to have disturbed you Ma'm.**

**Bosco: This is the 3rd time in two days. I swear if I find the jackass that has been wasting our time...**

**Faith: Look at that**

(They see in an apartment 3 doors further some guys giving drugs to a female teenager, when they see the police they start running, Bosco follows)

**Faith: Bosco, **

**Central, 55 david requesting a bus and assistance on our location 7e. One officer following on foot.**

(While Bosco is running after one of the suspects, Faith enters the apartment gundrawn, after a quick sweep she gets on her knees with the young girl. She hears something,looks up but it's too late. One of the guys stayed behind. And he slams Faith against the wall, leaving her unconscious)

Adam 55-3

**Kim: what? what?**

**Carlos: I don't know, you seem different today. **

**Kim: My hair is loose.**

**Carlos: No, no it's not that. You seem happier, are you getting it on?**

**Kim: Excuse me. **

**Carlos: hmm**

**Kim: Let it go**

**Carlos: Sure, **(but after two minutes)** so who is it**

**Kim:** (smiling)** Non of your business**

**Central: Adam 55-3. Requesting your assistance 5th and madison, apartment 7 e**

**Kim: Adam 55-3 responding 5th and madison, apartment 7 e**

**Let's roll**

**Carlos: Let's roll? ** (looking at Kim funny)** Man, you're defenitly getting it on.**

5th and madison, apartment 7 e

**Bosco: Faith? Faith?**

(Bosco enters and sees Faith unconscious)

**Bosco: 55 david, where is that bus??**

**Central: adam 55-3 is on their way**

(Bosco can hear the sirens)

**Bosco: Faith, hey, Faith, wake up, come on Faith, please wake up. **

**Faith, come on, you have to wake up now...**

(She slowly wakes up, of course in his arms)

**Kim: Bosco, you alright?**

**Bosco: Yeah it's Faith that's hurt, and the little girl. Just help her.**

**Carlos: I'll take care of the girl. Central, this is adam 55-3, requesting another bus to our location.**

**Kim: Bosco, can you give me some room please. **

**Hey, welcome back, how are you feeling**

**Faith: Like I hit a wall**

**Bosco: yeah, well you did hit the wall.**

(Faith smiles, and slowly get up)

**Kim: Bosco, hold this against her head, will you **

**Faith: I'm okay**

**Kim: I'm just gonna put some tape on your wound. Carlos how are you doing**

**Carlos: The girl is fine, beside the fact that she's high. **(the girls starts punching and kicking around)

**wow. It's alright, it's alright**

**Kim: Faith, I want you to come to Mercy aswell.**

**Faith: That won't be necessary. I'm fine, it stopped bleeding.**

**Kim: It's not that I'm worrying about. **

**Faith: No really I'm fine**

**Sully: What happened here.**

**Bosco: Some jackass giving drugs to a young girl and slammed Yokas against a wall. They're both fine. We're just **

**going to Mercy, do some tests to make sure there's no braindamage.**

(He winks at Faith, who looks unamused, Bosco swallows and walks away)

**Faith: I'm find, let's just go**

At the firestation

**Dk: so you and Kim huh.**

**Jimmy: Yeah, I know, I never thought we'd get back together. But I don't know, it's different now. It's like I'm in love all **

**over again.**

**Dk: That's nice you know**

**Jimmy: Don't worry, you'll find someone**

**Dk: me? I'm fine with the ladies.**

**Jimmy: right**

**Dk: I am, really.**

(Walsh and jimmy start laughing)

At a dinner

**Sully: Faith, you alright?**

**Bosco: She's fine, why wouldn't she.**

(Both looking at Faith)

**Faith: I'm fine, just a bit cold. And a terrible headache.**

**Sully: Maybe...**

**Bosco: She said she's fine, okay. Right Yokas**

**Faith: I'll be alright. I'm just gonna go to the bathroom. **( In the bathroom faith touches her side, and her hands full of blood, she takes some toiletpaper and hold it against her wound)

**Central: 55 charlie, domestic call ....**

**Sully: Looks like we're off. Davis let's go, see you**

**Bosco: unfortually. **(he says playfully)

(outside, walking to their car)

**Faith: pff It's getting chilly **

**Bosco: The car is just a few blocks away. I told you that we shouldn't have parked so far... Are you shaking.**

**Faith: Just a bit, it's really cold.**

**Bosco: A bit, it's like an earthquacke. Maybe Sully's right for this one time. Maybe we should go to mercy**

**Faith: no, no I'm fine. Anyway, just a few more hours, then some quality time with fred.**

**Bosco: Yokas, **(She looks at him) **I don't wanna know.**

Somewhere nere Madison and Park

**Davis: 55-Charlie requesting backup at Madison and Park. Following suspects on foot. Probably those who were at that **

**apartment with the little girl this morning.**

(Bosco and Faith hearing the call)

**Bosco: Yokas, let's go. It's those perps from this morning.**

(he starts running, but notices Faith doesn't follow, and he looks behind him and sees Faith collapsing)

**Bosco: Faith, Faith**

**55 david, central, we need a bus to our location now.Officer down, I repeat officer down.**

**Faith: Bos, I don't feel good...**

**Bosco: It's gonna be okay**

**Central, what the atm (?) on that bus**

At madison Park

**Davis: Got ya., Sully Sully I got em**

**Sully: good, finally, I thought he'd never stop running**

**Davis: yeah well, you could use the work out **(smiling)

**Sully: davis, don't be a smartss **(smiling back)

**Perp: Guys, I don't feel good, I'm gonna be sick.**

**Sully: Great**

**Davis: to mercy**

**Sully: to mercy it is. God**

Somewhere nere Madison and Park

**Kim: what happened**

**Bosco: I don't know, she just collapsed**

**Kim: Faith, Faith can you hear me. **(waving a light in her eyes, no respond).

**Bosco: What's wrong with her**

**Kim: I don't know, maybe a concuction. Carlos, get the stretcher.**

**Faith: God, it hurts **(She doesn't cry, but tears roll down her cheeks)

**Kim: Faith,stay with me. Faith.**

**Bosco: Help her**

**Carlos: Bosco, we're doing our best.**

**Bosco: just do something**

**Kim: Faith, come on, where does it hurt.**

**Faith: my back.. oh god.**

**Carlos: Kim, look.**

**Kim: She's bleeding.**

**Bosco: What.**

**Kim: You didn't see this.**

**Bosco: no, what, where. She didn't say anything. I didn't know.**

**Carlos: We got to get her to Mercy.**

(Bosco holding her hand, and not leaving her side)

At Mercy

**Sully: Mary, we got a nice fella here. He's been throwing up for a while now. Says he's stomach hurts.**

**Davis: He's probably on coke or heroin.**

**Mary: put him in exam one.**

**O Sully.**

**Sully: yes**

**Mary: I just heard, they're bringing Yokas in. She collapsed on the street.**

**Sully: What. **(sighs)** I told them to go. Thanks for letting us know**

**Mary: no problem.**

**Bosco: It's gonna be okay.**

**Kim: officer Yokas, got slammed to a wall this morning. She has a wound on her head, and on her side, which we failed **

**to see this morning. She's been throwing up, slipped in and out. Needs a cat-scan.**

**Mary: Put her in exam 2. Bosco, you'll have to stay here**

**Bosco: What are doing here, I thought you were chasing the jackss from this morning.**

**Davis: yeah we were, we had to take him here. Hang over.**

**Bosco: Where is he**

**Davis: Don't do anything stupid.**

**Sully, hey Sully**

**Sully: what**

(David points to Bosco who goes to see the perp)

**Mary: officer Boscorelli, Miss Yokas is asking for you.**

(Bosco turns around and enters Faith's room)

**Davis: Thank god huh**

**Sully: thank Procter.**

**Bosco: Hey so euh... you alright**

**Faith: Yeah, just a concuction. And euh some bloodloss . I'm fine**

**Bosco: That's good, so you gonna be okay.**

**Faith: looks that way. You called fred?**

**Bosco: Procter did, he's on his way. Your side huh **(Faith nodds)

**Looks like no quality time at the Yokas apartment tonight **(smiling)

**Fred: faith, Faith, oh my god **(pushing bosco away)

**Faith: I'm fine Fred, really don't worry**

**Fred: you didn't see this. **(Bosco looks guilty)** I asked you something. She was bleeding and you didn't see it**

**Bosco: I.... I...I**

**Faith: It isn't his fault. I didn't say anything.**

**Fred: right**

**Bosco: Just euh get well**

( Bosco standing outside the room, looking back at Fred and Faith,all alone...)


End file.
